


蓟创 产

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	蓟创 产

说来有趣，作为和人类相比拥有延绵寿命和决绝能力的兽人，不知道是不是被造物主厌倦，作为工蜂的个体的生育能力几近于无，而担负起兽人繁衍重任的兽人母出现的几率过于随机，甚至百年没有诞生一个母都是常事。

而兽人上一个出现的母已经是两百年前的事情了。

孱弱的幼崽普遍死去，还存活至今的兽人寥寥无几。

真好呢，在灭族之前找到了女王蜂www

来吧，亲爱的，主动张开双腿，直至在无尽的快乐中为种族献上最后的生命力。

 

 

“呜啊……中村先生……”赤裸的人类双腿大开，无力地跪伏在蛛群编织的柔软丝垫里，泛起艳色的皮肤上布满了青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹。

魔王俯下身，熟练地顶弄对方敏感点的同时用滚烫的手触上人类鼓起的腹部，“用点力如何？”

“呜……对不起……”女王蜂充满歉意地呜咽出声，泪水止不住地从眼角滑落滴在层层缠绕的白色丝线，子宫里挤得满满当当的卵体像是合着父亲的动作一般轻轻耸动，有意无意地挤压人类柔软的穴肉，顶在人类敏感的兴奋点。

中村蓟勾了勾嘴角，要知道兽人的直系子嗣在卵体阶段相当兽人的半身，在女王蜂体内的快感能够叠加在兽人身上。

幸平创真在兽人突然大力的顶撞下软了身子，被撞碎成嘤叮呜咽的软绵呻吟不知何时成了虫族独有的频率。

蛛群的君王怎么会无视人类的变化，深色的瞳孔泛起兴奋的艳红，本在长久的交合中缓下不少的动作再次变得粗暴激烈，让身下柔软的人类只能发出软糯微弱的淫叫。

“要是在我下一次射精之前不能生下两个幼崽，你知道会发生什么的。”黑发的兽人单手把湿漉的额发向上抚起，露出性感英俊的五官。

“呜……中村先生……我做不到、恩啊……”深陷快乐漩涡的女王蜂不得不用手臂抵住身前的丝垫，避免自己的身体因兽人愈发大力的动作飞出去。年轻人背后被肏成艳红色的穴口熟练地吸吮收缩，完美契合了兽人粗壮肿胀的肉棒，温暖的肠壁泌出粘稠蜜液，顺着泛红的大腿根部淌落在柔软的丝线汇成小小的一滩。

“恩……用力。”中村蓟闷哼一声，不知道在说前段淅沥喷出大量爱液的女穴还是在说后段被当做交媾用的后穴。兽人抬起孕夫的一条腿拉至肩膀，掰过人类的脸颊啧啧亲吻，有多的散发着勾引女王蜂荷尔蒙的津液溢出人类的口腔，贴着柔软的皮肤色情地淌到瘦削的锁骨间。

“唔嗯！——”幸平创真眯起眼，猫一样勾住中村蓟的肩颈，在荷尔蒙的勾引下甚至主动吮吸兽人嘴里的体液，像是嗷嗷待哺的幼儿，吸奶一般咬住兽人的薄唇。

中村蓟像是笑了一声，一手向下摸上女王蜂淌水的女穴，他亲了亲对方的耳尖，压低陷入情欲而显得磁性勾人的嗓音，“别忘了宝宝。”

幸平创真有些委屈，但还记得之前的约定，眯着淫荡而又软弱的表情腹部用力，一点点把顶在子宫口的卵体向外排出。

被叠加的快感激得不自觉喘息一声的中村蓟红着眼加快了抽插的频率，狠狠拔出肉棒的下一面又用力顶入，像是要把沉甸的囊袋一并挤入一般疯狂。

激烈的性爱把人类仅存的理智彻底搅碎，排到一半的卵体卡在敏感点不上不下，只能让人类发出更加淫荡的呻吟。

“啊啊——”幸平创真脑内痉挛一般的快感让他迷蒙了眼神，翘起贴在小腹的阴茎只能吐出点点淫水，身体因为阴道和肠穴的双重快感敏感地颤抖抽搐，不自觉用力的小腹挤压着第二个卵体进入阴道，和前一个卵体一起卡在女穴的端口，让母亲控制不住地颤抖着大腿虚弱地呼唤父亲的帮助。

兽人坏心眼地堵住人类的女穴，无视子嗣某些不满的情绪加大了下身抽插的幅度。

被拉入某种羞赧情绪的人类呜咽着微微摆动身体，迎合一般弓起上身，有些害羞地抚弄起因在孕期有些肿胀的乳房，硬挺的乳尖在拉扯下渗出散发着奶味的液体。

被遗忘在穴口的卵体愈发不满，人性化地旋动着椭圆状的壳体，甚至悄悄裂开一半，把半个壳体顶起撑在母亲的阴蒂，小小的生命有些兴奋地探出蛛类细长的腿。

感觉到子嗣任性突破卵体的女王蜂不禁抬起脸，柔软的红发被汗水沾湿贴在脸侧，勾引兽人情不自禁地啃啮人类脆弱的颈部。

“真是不懂得体谅父母的幼崽。”中村蓟舔了舔嘴唇，脸上却全然不见半点迁怒。

用手指勾出黏连着淫液的两个壳体，不甚在意地甩到角落，半点没有先前和人鱼针锋相对时候为了种族的冠冕堂皇。

蜘蛛翻过人类的身子，从后用力插入刚刚诞下两个子嗣无法合拢的穴口，噗嗤噗嗤的水声掺着黑发男性低沉的荤话，前冒险者只得无力地勾住丝线的缝隙，失神着撅着臀部，不知羞耻地冲着兽人敞露止不住淌下淫液的穴肉。

 

 

女王蜂的吸引似乎有些超乎想象……

中村蓟缓缓呼出一口气，看了一眼坚强地从角落爬过来的蜘蛛幼崽，眸色微微闪烁，看不清其中情绪。


End file.
